Current-mode transmitters are generally less sensitive to power supply and process variation. However, current-mode transmitters consume higher power consumption than voltage-mode transmitters. Voltage-mode transmitters are attractive for their simplicity and lower power consumption when compared with current-mode transmitters. However, typical voltage-mode transmitters suffer from power supply variation which directly impacts the output voltage swing of the transmitter and the timing margin. These challenges are exacerbated when voltage-mode transmitters are used for high speed operation (e.g., for high speed Universal Serial Bus 2 (USB2) compliant transmitter but not limiting to other protocol like USB3, Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe), and MIPI® PHY).